


Sex Can Save the World

by GlitterAndDoom



Series: Aliens Make Them Do It [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Consent Issues, Crack, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/191332">The Alien Pornographers and the Saviors of the World</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Can Save the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janescott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/gifts).



> Written for pikespeak22 on LJ and janescott for the [Timestamp Fic Meme](http://argylepiratewd.livejournal.com/67961.html) (go over there and play with meeeeeeee :D).  
> Warnings: Profanity, discussion of the aftermath of alien-forced sex, lack of sex, nudity

"Adam," he began, and made a disgusted face, because, dear fuck, his _mouth_ , "did we get abducted by aliens last night?"

Adam groaned. "Shit, don't remind me. I—" Suddenly, Adam stopped, then rolled over to look at him, and all Tommy saw was his wide blue eyes before Adam crashed onto the floor.

Tommy winced. Not in sympathy, oh no—not when... "Could you be a little quieter, Jesus _fuck_." His fucking _ears_ were probably _bleeding_ after that yelp, and certainly after that thud. Least anyone could do after the night they'd had was not fall off the bed.

After several seconds of silence, a freckly arm landed on the bed, followed by Adam, who glared at him so fiercely that he shrank back. But it didn't last. Adam let out another pained moan and sank back down, rubbing at his head. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , my _head_."

Tommy didn't give a fuck about Adam's head, not really, not with more important things on his mind. He'd care later. Really, he promised. "Adam, did we—"

"I heard you the first time. _God_ , my _head_. Ow."

"I think we had sex last night."

"I hope we had sex last night." Adam pulled himself up and promptly faceplanted onto the bed, and Tommy got a reluctant glimpse of his long, freckled back and the curve of his round ass before turning away. Adam didn't notice, too busy groaning again. "God, I think my brain's exploding. What did we _drink?_ "

"Drugs, man." Adam's tiny whimper of pain made Tommy's bitter heart clench and his head throb. Finally, he forgave Adam for making so much fucking _noise_ , and he reached out and began massaging Adam's head. Adam would pay him back later; he'd make sure of that. "Alien sex drugs."

"Alien sex drugs. Right. _Oh_ , that feels good." Adam leaned into Tommy's touch and hummed quietly in approval as Tommy's fingers combed through the soft strands. "I feel like hell. I feel like—wait. Crap." Adam's head jerked up, and he stared at Tommy, eyes wide in horror, like everything caught up with him at once with the force of a brick to the face. It probably had. "Alien sex...Are you okay? Are you—like...fuck. _Fuck_." Before Tommy could reply, Adam sprang back, murmuring, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God!_ " as he began pacing the room. "Oh, God, what did I do?"

"Adam, what—"

"Tommy! Oh my God, Tommy, what did I _do_ to you?" He sank down into the red chair by the window and began wringing his hands, and, oh, _fuck_ , the guilt in Adam's eyes made his stomach twist. "Did I hurt you? Did I—oh, God, what did I do to you?"

"I'm _fine_." He swallowed the sour bile rising in his throat. "Really."

Adam didn't seem to hear him, rambling, "I hurt you, oh shit, oh shit, I totally fucked up, I...shit, shit, _shit, fuck—_ "

"Adam!" He and Adam both winced at the sound of his shout, and Adam still looked like he was expecting Tommy to kick him in the face or kill his imaginary puppy or some shit. "I'm okay."

"You're okay?" Adam asked, sounding like he didn't quite understand, and Tommy nodded. "You're okay."

"I'm okay." And he was. Sure, he was sore, and he felt like total fucking _death_...

"You're okay." Adam laughed and clapped his hands over his mouth, and it sounded more like a sob. Tommy wouldn't have been surprised if it turned into crying—Adam looked close to hysterics, distress and disgust and pure fucking _terror_ written all over his face, and, fuck, Tommy couldn't blame him. If aliens had made him fuck someone, he'd probably...and then Adam's face paled, and he choked out, "I'm gonna be sick," then fled for the bathroom.

Tommy sank back against the pillows and tried to will his own queasy stomach to settle down as he listened to the sound of Adam retching. Yeah, that's what he would do. He'd puke, and he'd puke some more, and he'd probably hit the nearest bottle as soon as he could, 'cause Jesus fucking _Christ_...

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. This wasn't just fucked up. This surpassed almost all the other levels of Fucking Fucked _Up_ Shit. Alien sex drugs. _God_.

If he ever got his hands on those aliens, he'd kill 'em.

It took him a while to realize that the toilet had flushed and that Adam had gone quiet. With a groan, he pushed himself back up, ignoring the spinning in his throbbing brain, and slid over to the edge of the bed. "You okay in there?" he called out, dropping his feet to the floor. Adam didn't answer, so he asked again. "Adam, you—"

"Leave me alone!" Adam shouted back, and he could hear the agony in Adam's voice, even muffled by the walls and distance. Fuck, he knew it. He _knew_ it. Adam was torturing himself over this.

Holding onto the bedside table for support, he got to his feet, and as the cool air hit his body, it finally registered that he was naked, too. "Shit." He scanned the room, searching for his clothes, but the closest thing he found was Adam's black tee. With a shrug, he grabbed it and pulled it on, not caring that it was too large for his small frame or that it still smelled faintly of alcohol, sweat, and, ugh, spaceship air. He needed to get to Adam quickly, and since his legs barely knew how to walk anymore, corners had to be cut.

After his harrowing trip across the hotel room left him with plenty of fresh bruises to go with the pounding in his skull, he made it into the bathroom, and he found Adam sitting back against the tub, holding his stomach and staring at the floor. As he got closer, he could see wet trails streaked down Adam's cheeks and could hear the shuddering in Adam's breaths. "Adam—"

Adam looked up, and the open, naked pain in his red eyes made Tommy step back. He'd never seen Adam look like that, hurt and half-broken, and dear _fuck_ , he wanted to make that look go away. "If I tell you I'm okay," Adam said, voice dull and quiet, "will you leave me alone?"

"No way," he said, not even having to think about it, and he stepped into the bathroom. Whatever it took, he had to fix this, and, he decided, he'd begin by taking care of Adam. Adam would've done it for him, right? "No fucking way."

Adam let out a choked and quiet whimper and clenched his eyes closed, and Tommy winced. "You didn't hurt me," he said, grabbing a washcloth, and began soaking it with cold water in the sink. "This wasn't your fault."

"If it wasn't for me—"

Tommy swore, and he turned off the tap and wrung out the washcloth with more force than necessary. "I'm gonna have to ask Twitter for a bunch of different ways to say, 'This wasn't your fault,' ain't I?" He got down on his knees beside Adam, and when he pressed a corner of the wet cloth to Adam's cheek, Adam jerked back, eyes wide. "Whoa, hey. Shh." He gave Adam what he hoped was a reassuring smile and reached out again, and, hesitantly, Adam leaned into his touch. Satisfied, Tommy said, "There we go," and began cleaning Adam's face.

They sat in silence, save for the sounds of Adam's shaking breaths and Tommy's even ones, as Tommy wiped away the tears. He could almost see the thoughts running through Adam's constantly overactive mind, and it made his chest ache. Shit, Adam was worried about _him_... "Really, man, I'm okay."

"You keep saying that..."

Tommy shrugged. "'Cause it's true." He unfolded the cloth, then folded it again and draped it across Adam's forehead. "I'm totally freaked out, and I'm sore in places I didn't know existed, and I'm really fucking hungover, but, like...I don't blame you for what happened."

Adam bit his lip. "I shouldn't have..."

"What? You should've just, like, let those fuckers destroy the world? Bullshit."

"I told you to enjoy it, and, like—"

" _Adam_." Tommy huffed. "Stop it." He sat down and wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders, and Adam stiffened and tried to pull away, but that only made Tommy tug him closer, clinging to his side. " _No_. Whatever it is that's going on in that big, stupid head of yours needs to stop right the fuck now." He reached up and began stroking Adam's hair. Adam always liked that. "You were nothing but nice to me last night, and neither of us had a choice." Adam winced, and Tommy decided to change tactics. "You know what we are now? We're _heroes_."

"Heroes? I'm a mons—"

"We fucking _saved the world_. By fucking. How rad is that?" No way was he going to let Adam call himself a monster. No fucking way. "We're totally _awesome_. Shit, do you know how many people out there who all freak out over how gay sex and shit's gonna bring Armageddon or whatever? Seriously."

Adam shook his head. "Tommy...how are you _joking_ about this? Like, really..."

"Because I'm not fucking suffering 'cause of _you_ , you fucker!" Adam shrank back again, and Tommy instantly regretted raising his voice. He sighed. "Look, yeah, maybe it all hasn't sank in, maybe I'm still, like, really hungover—which, yeah, I totally am—and in shock and shit, or maybe I really _am_ okay, but seriously—even if I'm not okay right now, I'm pretty sure I _am_ okay with you." He squeezed Adam tighter. "You're not a monster, and you didn't hurt me." His ass begged to differ, but only barely. "Really."

"I—"

"I can't believe I'm the one having to do all the talking here." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Your hangover's making you really fucking stupid. We saved each other's lives, and we saved the world. It was weird, it was fucked up, and it might've just been a hallucination or whatever, but _dude_. Come _on_. We were abducted by _aliens_ , and you saved the world by fucking my ass, and I saved the world by letting you fuck my ass. Either we're crazy as hell, or we fucking rock."

"Or both." Adam smiled weakly, and Tommy grinned back.

"And we can always pretend it didn't happen."

Adam's smile faded away. "It _did_ happen."

"We can always _pretend_ that it didn't. Like all those other times we've almost—"

"This wasn't 'almost,' Tommy. I _fucked_ you."

"Yeah, and it didn't suck." Adam looked taken aback, and Tommy shrugged and went on, saying, "I mean, I don't suddenly wanna, like, make a habit out of it or whatever, but..." He shrugged again. "You're pretty fucking good at it."

"I didn't..." Adam swallowed. "I didn't want to hurt you. With all the," he waved a hand, "craziness and stuff that was going on, I didn't want to make it even worse for you."

"You were sweet," Tommy replied, and kissed Adam on the cheek. "You're always sweet."

Adam snorted quietly. "Not always."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, you did try to, like, eat my mouth or some shit onstage that one time. And that other time. And that _other_ other time. And you pulled my hair a few times, too. But if it had been anyone else last night..." He laid his head on Adam's shoulder, and finally—fucking _finally—_ Adam relaxed against him. "We probably wouldn't be here now. Or anywhere else."

He glanced over at Adam, and saw Adam grimace. "So you're saying..."

"I'm glad it was you." Adam's lips quirked, in another smile so faint he almost missed it, and Tommy turned and smiled back. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, and when Tommy nodded, Adam finally let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. When I realized, I..." He broke off and pulled Tommy into a crushing hug. "Thank you for not hating me. I couldn't have—"

"Hey, man, it's okay." Tommy patted Adam on the back, and once again realized Adam was naked. Shit, his brain was _not_ working. Carefully, he pulled away, and he looked between the two of them with a frown. "Think maybe we can get some clothes on now? My ass is _freezing_ , and I kinda want you to buy me some ridiculously expensive food now. And coffee." Definitely coffee.

"What?" Adam looked down at himself and blushed bright red. "Oh." He let out an awkward laugh and ran a hand down his stomach and tried to cover his dick, then seemed to realize that was fucking ridiculous, too, and laughed again. "Yeah, clothes. And this floor is kinda gross, too." He wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Ew. Maybe we should shower—"

"Coffee and food first," Tommy said, pulling himself up with a groan, "then showers." Even though Adam was far larger than him, he held out his hand, offering to help Adam to his feet. "Okay?"

Adam eyed Tommy's hand, clearly unconvinced, but after a moment, he reached out and took it. "Okay."

Tommy pulled Adam up, grunting with effort, and slung an arm around his waist as they helped each other out of the bathroom. They were almost to the bed when Tommy cleared his throat and asked, "So, what do we do now?" He looked up at Adam, urging him to make the decision this time. "Do we, like—"

"I say we eat breakfast and get drunk," Adam said, letting go of him, and he flopped down onto the bed. "And stay in the room this time."

Food, booze...Tommy could never argue with that. "You're paying," he said, and tugged Adam's shirt off and threw it toward Adam's chest.

It missed, and Adam laughed.


End file.
